Fenix
Fenix was a Protoss Zealot, and Praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. He personally led his fellow warriors into battle against those who called themselves the enemies of the Protoss Empire. Revered by his warrior-brethren, he was dubbed the Steward of the Templar. The Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul, described Fenix as, "as stalwart a warrior as I have ever known". Though he felled innumerable enemies in his service to his race with unparalleled ferocity, he ultimately met his end at the hands of the greatest of Aiur's enemies, the self-styled Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan. Fenix was voiced by Bill Roper. Biography Fenix, aged 397 years at the beginning of StarCraft, rose up through the Templar ranks alongside his friend Tassadar. He fought against the enemies of the Protoss in countless battles, marched across hundreds of worlds, and proved himself to be one of the greatest Protoss warriors of all time. When the Zerg invaded Aiur, the stalwart Fenix stood in defense of Antioch Province. However, his forces were nearly overwhelmed by the Zerg. His old comrade, the new Protoss Executor was able to rescue him, however. When Tassadar contacted Aldaris with information about Zerg Cerebrates, a weak spot in their hierarchy, Fenix agreed to test the new strategy for Tassadar over Aldaris' silent objection. The test, however, was a failure, as they had not received complete information from Tassadar. Aldaris ordered a strike against the Zerg forces in the province of Scion, leaving Fenix behind with a small detachment to defend the outpost in Antioch. Unfortunately, during the second battle of Antioch, Fenix was defeated by the Zerg. Fenix's ruined body was recovered and placed into a modified Dragoon exo-skeleton. Against Enemies of Aiur When Tassadar returned to Aiur, Fenix gladly joined his rebellion against the Protoss Conclave. Fenix, along with Zeratul and his Dark Templar, assisted in the destruction of the Heart of the Conclave, but Tassadar surrendered and was spirited away by Aldaris, a member of the Conclave. The Dark Templar vanished, and Fenix wondered if it was a good idea for Tassadar to have put any faith into them. Meanwhile, Tassadar was being held by the Conclave in a Protoss Stasis Cell until they could conclude his trial for treason. Fenix believed the trial would not be fair, and they would sentence Tassadar to death. As he gathered his forces for a desperate attack, Jim Raynor decided to join him in the Hyperion. Fenix fought alongside Jim Raynor, who taught Fenix the valor and bravery of the Terrans. With his help, along with a Dark Templar ambush, Fenix was able to rescue Tassadar. Fenix joined in the attacks against the Zerg Cerebrates on Aiur, with the aid of Zeratul, then moved through the weakened Zerg defenses around the Zerg Overmind. The attack was failing when Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind. Fenix's Alliances Fenix banded together with Aldaris, Zeratul, and Raynor in order to unite and lead the scattered survivors. As the story develops, so does the bond between Fenix and Jim Raynor. The friendship of Fenix and Jim Raynor became so strong that they stayed together in order to protect the Warp Gate that transported the Protoss to the planet of Shakuras when they had to retreat from Aiur. Fenix said that his duty was to Aiur, after all. After the United Earth Directorate invaded the Koprulu Sector, Fenix and Raynor joined an unusual alliance with Infested Kerrigan and Arcturus Mengsk to oppose them. Fenix never trusted Kerrigan, but he followed Raynor's lead. Raynor's Raiders assisted in the destruction of the Psi Disrupter, the Directorate's powerful anti-Zerg weapon, enabling Kerrigan to rebuild her forces to attack the Directorate's forces on Korhal. In order to do so, Kerrigan needed ten thousand units of minerals to build up her primary hive clusters, and the best place to acquire that kind of wealth was Moria, one of the largest resource nodes in the sector. Of course, the Kel-Morian Combine would object to this kind of invasion. Fenix personally led the Zerg forces in acquiring the minerals from Moria. During the battle, Fenix disdained the fuel raid he was on, wishing he could fight the huge epic battles of his youth. Raynor accused him of sounding like a tired, old man, but Fenix said he could still "throw down with the best of them." During the battle, Fenix wondered why the Kel-Morian Combine did not oppose the United Earth Directorate, which had overthrown their former masters, the Terran Dominion. He was so offended he didn't try to stop Infested Kerrigan from transforming Combine forces into Infested Terrans. Khala's End On the UED capital world of Korhal(formerly the Dominion throne world), Fenix and Raynor struck at the UED's more outlying fortification, while Kerrigan assaulted the main UED base at Augustgrad. While they defeated the Directorate and the enslaved Zerg, Kerrigan and Infested Duran engineered a betrayal. Fenix called her betrayal foul, and prepared to face her forces on the battlefield. Kerrigan said that he was so predictable, he was his worst enemy. This was a lesson she had learned from Fenix's old friend, Tassadar. "The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan. And although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey!" declared Fenix. Those were his last recorded words, for he fell to the forces of Kerrigan. Upon his death, Kerrigan mocked Raynor, saying that Fenix died the way all Protoss hope to do: in combat. Raynor, in a grim mood, promised he would kill Kerrigan because of this betrayal. Praetor Artanis later led a Protoss attack against Kerrigan, aimed partly at avenging Fenix. The attack was unsuccessful, and Fenix remains unavenged. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Fenix's biography * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:Characters Category:Protoss Category:Heroes